Comfort in the Dark
by katherineoviedo
Summary: After a bad dream, Kougyoku found comfort in Aladdin. Maybe they found something else too? One-Shot! Alakou FTW. Leave reviews please!


**Oh god guys, SOME REAL CRUSTY WRITING AHEAD. LOL.**

 **Anyways, in an attempt to write an ALAKOU story, because, well, my babies aren't being shown enough love; I made this!**

 **A huge thanks to all the people that gave me suggestions, you guys are great! I put a little bit of all those suggestions into this fanfiction, so I hope you like!**

 **Warning – CONTAINS MAJOR FLUFF, CHEESY / CORNY STUFF.**

 **Pairing – Alakou * Aladdin x Kougyoku.**

 **Rated – M ( Just in case )**

 _ **Special Thanks to – Biccup, Goldencolorrock and, handapandalife. You guys really brought this to life since I had permanent writers block.**_

 _ **By the way, they are a bit older here so its kind of a time skip, they're both adults in this.**_

 **Comfort in the Dark**

"You okay?"

The tears that streamed down her face were not stopping anytime soon. The dream had almost been much too real.

"Kougyoku?"

This time he asked again with a firmer tone of voice to capture her attention. Concern etched all over his face, a frown quickly forming when he finally noticed her tear stained cheeks in the darkness. With barely any light being shone into the room, he walked over to her quickly placing his wand against her wall. He sat down beside her and inched closer to her and placed both hands on her tear stained cheeks softly wiping them away with his thumbs. The tears were however replaced with new ones that formed. Blushing at the close contact she nervously moved away wiping roughly at her own tears.

Surprised with her actions he put his hands out in defense, "Wait, who made you cry? Are you okay kou? Talk to me"

"What kind of questions is that, boy! Of course I am."

Unfortunately, for her, her tone of voice was not very convincing, like, at all, thought Aladdin.

"You should get back to sleep" She stood and held tightly onto her night gown that had become a bit disheveled in bed, "Its late, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow Aladdin"

She stood over the balcony of her own bedroom looking out at the Kou Gardens placed right in her back yard. The light from the moon reflected softly off the paleness of her own skin. Blinking, he looked away gripping onto his own wand tightly; understanding that whatever it was she was going through she probably just wanted to be alone.

Hesitantly, he looked back at her, "Hey, if you ever—", being cut off abruptly by the sound of her own voice.

"I know, thank you" Her soft voice echoed in the silence as she turned her head to face him, her smile was soft. So soft; that he couldn't even tell if she was happy, sad, or a mixture of the two.

Turning to walk away, Aladdin suddenly realized that he didn't want to leave her.

"Aladdin.."

Her voice cut through the silence yet again and, he turned himself around to face her once more almost instantly regretting it. He stood frozen as she stared back at him eyes shimmering with the tears that were forming at the corners of her eyelids.

"Don't ever leave me, okay?"

Her voice alone could have broken his heart. Aladdin had known Kougyoku for many years, about 15 now to be exact. They had grown together, her obviously faster than him since she was older but, they have been through war together, fights, fun times and she's even been around to kick away the women who pursue him because of his power. But, in all the years of knowing her, not one time had she cried for him, in front of him. Angry at her for even stating that he would he decided not to ruin the moment and further question about her nightmare she had. That would have to be saved for another time since her dreams tended to become reality at times. But, he was smarter than that, she knew she wouldn't budge anyways.

Instead, he walked over to her and, towered over her, because even though he was younger you would have never been even able to tell. Wrapping his arms around her tiny body and pressing her tightly against him so that she's squished up against his now built bare chest. Surprised at his actions she was caught a bit off guard so it took her awhile to react to his hug. She blushed against his chest and thanked god, or whoever was in higher power right now that it was dark in the room so he couldn't tell. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her finger tips against his back. Feeling as if she was safe from the whole entire world she relaxed in his arms without a care in the world. A few moments passed by and, she had almost forgotten this was real life.

Pulling her back into reality, he placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled his signature Aladdin grin and even though the room was dark she saw it and it was all the answer she needed.

"Never, Kougyoku"

He assured her anyways and she found herself surprised that she even doubted it for a second. How could she? Gripping onto his forearms she stood on her tip toes pulling him down to place a soft kiss on his cheek letting her lips linger for a while before she pulled back sticking out the tip of her tongue at him playfully. Like she always did, no matter how old they were.

Smiling to himself at the fact that she was acting like her normal self again, he inwardly felt relief wash over his body. Without even realizing, their bodies were still pressed close to each other, a strange silence filled the room again as he quickly caught her gaze with his and even though the room was filled with darkness their eyes shined brightly. Aladdin would have never saw it coming, he never thought about this moment. Scratch that, that's a damn lie. He probably thought about it a couple times, but he never thought it would happen like this, he thought they would be drunk or something, or that she would be smacking him away from her for even being this close. He didn't want to rule that part out just yet though. The grip on her waist tightened either way, and she felt it because she gasped softly when he did. Staring up at him, eyes wide and, not breaking contact, he very slowly leaned his upper body down giving her time to react. She did though, not in the way he thought, looking up at him through her glistening eye lashes as they fluttered closed voluntarily. Closing the close contact between them his lips finally reached hers and all the years of knowing each other, and fights, the wars, and the reason they met, or how they met all made sense because of this moment. It was as if everything that happened between them led up to this moment and there were no words they could even say to describe it. It just made sense.

Gasping against his lips she loses her balance and gets off her tip toes, not to break contact she quickly wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to her level only to turn his head in the kiss to get a better angle. His taste was intoxicating, she thought. She felt his tongue slide across her lower lip only to make her mouth open wider against his. Her tongue rolled around his and you could tell he was definitely not new to this. In order to not ruin the moment, she thought, that was a question for later on. Whimpering against his lips, he smirked against hers letting his hands slip down to her thighs and he gripped onto them possessively only to press her closer against him. Even though this was their first kiss she felt as if she had done this with him before. She felt that comfortable in his arms, as if she had nothing to worry about.

"Aladdin" gasping out his name, she broke the kiss which left an empty feeling on both their lips.

He frowned down at her, "S-sorry, got carried away."

She blushed, "No its okay…we sh-"

This time it was her turn to be cut off as she felt a pair of lips crash down onto hers. Before having even, the time to react, he scooped her up in his arms and wrapped her legs around his torso making her night gown push up so more of her thighs were now exposed.

She squealed against him and quickly placed her hands on his shoulders for the support, "Al-Aladdin! Put me down at once". Face turning pink, she bit her lower lip and looked down at his facial expression, his signature Aladdin type grin spreading across his face.

"No, not until I get another kiss, miss"

She slapped down her hand against his shoulder and pouted, angry he had the obvious upper hand. This position did not help much either.

"Ow!" He laughed playfully up at her.

This is fun, she thought. Maybe he didn't have the upper hand.

"So… you want another kiss, is that right?"

He gave a serious stern nod of his head and sat down on the edge of her king sized bed.

Smiling down at his playful seriousness, she couldn't help but giggle. So with that she gave in, leaning down slowly, she captured his lips very softly letting her lips graze against his ever so slightly. She lingered over him and this kiss was much slower than the first. Both taking their time with it, both enjoying the taste each had to offer. They let their hands do the talking, passionately letting each of their hands wander and explore each other. Aladdin did nothing worthy of deserving a slap though, so he stopped himself a couple of times so he could control himself. She on the other hand, not quite so. Her hips grinded on his only teasingly, unknowingly.

This time it was his turn to groan. She wanted to go slow. She could taste his lips better that way, so with that Aladdin gently laid his body down against her bed making her body lay over his, it didn't last though as her body slid off his so she was laying down next to him, against him still though so the skin they had in contact was very warm.

Blushing, her eyes fluttered closed and she laid her head down against his chest, "Goodnight, Aladdin"

Blinking at the sudden halt of their fun, he frowned, but, quickly smiled again noticing her head sleeping soundly against his chest. So he let her be giving her one last kiss against her bangs covered forehead.

"Goodnight, kou…"

He thought about what she had said earlier, in tears.

He would never leave her, he thought, as a promise to her for himself.

She in return, would never be anybody else's, ever again.


End file.
